


The Tattoo

by chimsbulge



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-05 07:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimsbulge/pseuds/chimsbulge
Summary: It all started with a tattoo.





	The Tattoo

Han Jisung lived a pretty normal life. He had his small group of friends. Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin, Yang Jeongin, Bang Chan, Kim Woojin, Seo Changbin, Lee Minho and Hwang Hyunjin. Although him and Hyunjin did not always see eye to eye they still shared all the same friends so they tolerated each other. Jisung knew them all from college. He was roommates with Felix, Felix is dating Changbin and Changbin introduced him to Chan. Together the three of them spend some of their spare time writing music together. One thing they all nine shared in common was their love for music. Jisung was glad to have made such good friends. 

One thing though, he wishes him and Hyunjin would get along better. Hyunjin and him always disagreed even over the dumbest thing. Truth be told, Jisung found Hyunjin to be very attractive. His tattoos were Jisung’s favorite. Hyunjin loved to dance and rap but he also loved tattoos. It was why he had so many. He has two full sleeves, some neck tattoos and a few chest ones. Jisung had to admit it made Hyunjin sexy because without them he was an adorable boy, most of the time. If he was dancing then it was a whole different story. 

When Jisung first met Hyunjin, Hyunjin only had a few tattoos that were on his chest so no one knew unless he had his shirt off which wasn’t very rare. 

“Jisung?” Felix asked, waving his hand in front of Jisung’s face. 

“Huh?” Jisung asked, snapping out of his thoughts of Hyunjin’s tattoos and him dancing. 

“Were you thinking of Hyunjin again?” Felix smirked. 

“Shut up.” Jisung replied, rolling his eyes. All of the boys believed that the two of them liked each other because they never agreed with each other and there was some type of sexual tension going on between them. There wasn’t and there wasn't any feelings. At least Jisung didn’t think so and if there were then he’s positive Hyunjin wouldn’t return his feelings. 

“Just asking.” Felix chuckled. “You ready to go though?” 

“Yeah.” Jisung responded, standing up. “Are we picking Changbin up?” 

“No but I’m going home with him after so you can drive.” Felix said. 

“You two just can’t keep your hands off each other can you?” Jisung chuckled. 

Felix’s cheeks burned red. No matter how long they’d been together, Felix would always blush when anything sexual came up about him and Changbin. The boys would always make comments and Felix just never got used to it. 

“Maybe you can bring Hyunjin back.” Felix smirked. It was Jisung’s turn to blush. Jisung avoided looking at Felix and walked outside to the car. 

“You’re driving fucker.” Jisung yelled before getting into the car. They were heading to Chan and Minho’s apartment for their annual weekly movie night. They made it a thing to always go to Chan and Minho’s apartment to watch movies because of all their busy schedules. 

When they arrived to the apartment, they walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened with Minho carrying one of his cats. 

“Hey guys.” Minho smiled, hugging them. They hugged him back and walked in. Chan was in the kitchen talking with Changbin, Seungmin was sitting on the couch with his arm around Jeongin’s shoulder. No one honestly knew if they were dating or not, they never told anyone if they were. Lastly Woojin was sitting in the love seat with his boyfriend Yuta. They began dating a few months ago, they were really cute together. Woojin had managed to score him a japanese man. Hyunjin wasn’t there yet, usually he was always here when Seungmin was here since they were roommates. 

“Where’s Hyunjin?” Felix asked as he plopped down on the other end of the couch. Jisung decided to lay on the ground. 

“He said he was bringing someone tonight.” Seungmin shrugged. 

“We don’t like outsiders though.” Felix said. 

“Yuta is an outsider.” Woojin said. 

“Yuta is awesome and we like him, therefore he isn’t an outsider.” Jeongin said. 

Yuta smiled from next to Woojin. 

“Hyunjin brings people we don’t like and they just fuck the whole time.” Seungmin said. “So you know what they meant Woojin.” 

“Yeah.” Woojin sighed. “Maybe this time it’ll be different.” 

“Doubt it.” Seungmin said as the doorbell rang. 

Minho went and opened the door. Hyunjin came in with his arm around a short, black haired boy with piercings and tattoos. He was attractive but he wasn’t Jisung’s type. 

“Hey guys.” Hyunjin said as he walked into the living room. Chan, Changbin and Minho came into the living room. “This is Bogum, Bogum this is Chan and his boyfriend Minho, Changbin and his boyfriend Felix, Seungmin, Jeongin, Woojin and his boyfriend Yuta and then Jisung.” 

“Nice to meet you.” Bogum said smiling at them. 

Changbin sat down next to Felix before pulling Felix onto his lap. Chan and Minho sat down on the last open spot on the sectional couch. Leaving Hyunjin and Bogum to have to sit on the floor next to Jisung. 

_ Great. _Jisung thought. 

“What movie are we watching first?” Seungmin asked. 

Halfway through the third movie, Jisung got up to go to the bathroom. Jeongin was asleep with his head on Seungmin’s shoulder, Felix and Changbin were asleep with Felix still on Changbin’s lap. Woojin and Yuta were still awake along with Chan, Minho, Hyunjin and Bogum. Jisung was suprised that Hyunjin and Bogum weren’t making out or nearly fucking yet. 

Jisung used the bathroom and headed back to the living room. He sat back down in his spot and noticed that now Hyunjin and Bogum were cuddling each other. Did Hyunjin actually like Bogum? Jisung sighed and looked away before he got caught looking at them. Jisung was no longer interested in the movie, he instead began to think about how differently he and Bogum were. He tried to stop the thoughts but it didn’t work. Jisung had no tattoos while Bogum did and Hyunjin loves tattoos. Jisung rubbed his hands over his face and stood up, heading to the kitchen to stop his thoughts from going further. He didn’t want to think and compare himself. 

“Hey.” Chan said as he walked up to Jisung. “What’s wrong?” 

“Can we talk outside?” Jisung asked. Chan nodded and they headed to the balcony. 

“What’s up?” Chan asked. 

“I hate that I’m admitting this but I have a crush.” Jisung said. 

“Yeah on Hyunjin.” Chan said it like it was the most obvious thing in the entire world. Was Jisung ever obvious about it? 

“Yes.” Jisung sighed. “And I don’t know, I guess seeing him in there like that with Bogum it just hurts. Hyunjin barely likes me as a friend so he’d never return my feelings and it sucks because no matter how much I try to not like him, I still like him.” 

“Hey, don’t beat yourself up over this. You can’t always control who you like.” Chan said as he patted Jisung’s shoulder. “You don’t know if Hyunjin likes you because you haven’t confessed so if you do and he doesn’t return the feelings even if it sucks, you have to move on. Anyone would be lucky to date you or have you like them.” 

“Thanks Channie.” Jisung smiled. “You’re the best.” 

“It’s what I’m here for.” Chan smiled, hugging Jisung. 

“I think I’m gonna go home though, I’m tired and Felix was going to stay with Changbin anyway.” Jisung said as they walked back into the apartment. 

“Okay, I’ll see you later. Come by the studio or something if you get time.” Chan said. Jisung nodded and waved to Minho before leaving, by now everyone but Minho had fallen asleep. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ 

The next few days, Hyunjin and Jisung bumped into each other multiple times. Each time, Bogum was under Hyunjin’s arm or was attached to Hyunjin’s side. Jisung sighed and headed to his studio. He figured if he was going to be sad then he might as well be sad in his studio, maybe he can write a song. 

After he had been sitting in the darkness of his studio for pretty much the whole day, a knock on the door startled him. He looked over as the door opened, it was Felix, Jeongin and Seungmin. 

“Hey Sungie.” Felix said. 

“What’s up?” Jisung asked.

“Well we know you’ve been in here the whole day and we want you to get out.” Seungmin said. 

“And do?” Jisung asked. 

“Get you food for starters because I know you haven’t eaten.” Felix said. And Felix wasn’t wrong, he hadn’t eaten today. Whenever he locks himself in his studio, he tends to not eat. 

Jisung got up and headed to a nearby restaurant with them. 

“What’s got you feeling creative?” Seungmin asked as they sat down. 

“Nothing, I’m sad actually.” Jisung chuckled blankly. 

“What’s wrong Sungie?” Felix asked. 

Jisung sighed. “Don’t say anything. I’m sad and pretty jealous of Hyunjin and Bogum. I keep seeing them around campus and it’s just annoying and it hurts.” 

“Because you like him and you want to be in Bogum’s place.” Jeongin said. 

“Yeah, sadly.” Jisung sighed. “I don’t know, it just sucks because I know he doesn’t return my feelings.” 

“But what if he does?” Seungmin asked. 

“He’s Hwang Hyunjin, he would’ve told me.” Jisung said. 

“I hate to be on Jisung’s side right now but he does have a point.” Felix said. “Hyunjin would tell him if he liked him.” 

“Well if he doesn’t like you then it’s his loss.” Seungmin said. 

“I guess.” Jisung shrugged, looking down at his lap as a familiar voice called Seungmin’s name. It was Hyunjin and Jisung didn’t want to look up because he had a feeling that a certain someone was attached to Hyunjin’s hip. 

“Hey Hyunjin, Bogum.” Seungmin said. Just like Jisung guessed. 

“Hey.” Bogum said. 

“I’m gonna go.” Jisung whispered to Felix. 

“No, you need to eat.” Felix whispered back but because the others weren’t talking and it was pretty quiet in the restaurant they clearly heard Felix. 

“Can we join you guys?” Hyunjin asked. Seungmin nodded as Jeongin went to get up to join Felix and Jisung on their side of the booth. Hyunjin sat next to Seungmin with Bogum on his other side. 

“So Bogum, what are you majoring in?” Felix asked, trying to make small talk. 

“I’m actually majoring in dance.” Bogum said. 

_ Of course he is, that’s probably how they met. _Jisung thought. 

They all continued to talk minus Jisung, when their food came they all ate silently. 

The next time Jisung saw Hyunjin and Bogum was at Chan and Minho’s. Jisung found himself uninterested in all of the movies. He couldn’t focus on them with Hyunjin and Bogum sitting next to him, cuddling and sharing kisses every once in awhile. Jisung honestly didn’t know how much longer he could take it. 

A few nights later though, Hyunjin and Jisung saw each other but it was without Bogum being there. It all started when Jisung told Felix that he wants a tattoo. Which was true, Jisung had always wanted a tattoo but he was nervous about it but he decided that now he should get over it and just get it done which is how they ended up at Hyunjin’s tattoo shop. 

“Hey, what are you guys doing here?” Hyunjin asked as he walked up to them. 

“Jisung wants a tattoo.” Felix said. 

“I can do it in an hour or so.” Hyunjin said. 

“Actually Jin, Wooyoung is going to do it.” The guy that was at the desk said. 

“Wooyoung is?” Hyunjin asked. “I can do it in an hour though.” 

“It’s okay Hyunjin.” Jisung said. 

“This way you don’t have to see Jisung cry.” Felix chuckled. 

“Shut up.” Jisung said, rolling his eyes as a hot, blonde haired boy walked up to them. 

“Which one of you is Jisung?” The boy asked. 

“Me.” Jisung said. 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Wooyoung.” The boy smiled. His smile was really cute. 

About halfway through Jisung’s tattoo, Wooyoung leaned really close to him. 

“Is something going on with you and Hyunjin?” Wooyoung whispered. Jisung shook his head no and raised an eyebrow. “He’s staring at you and when he’s not staring at you, he’s glaring at me.” 

“I don’t know.” Jisung whispered. 

“He seems jealous.” Wooyoung whispered. 

“Why would he be jealous?” Jisung whispered. 

“Because I’m tattooing his boyfriend and he isn't.” Wooyoung whispered. 

“We aren’t together.” Jisung said. 

“But there’s feelings there.” Wooyoung said. 

“Not returned.” Jisung said as Wooyoung finished the tattoo. 

“You’d be surprised but you’re all done.” Wooyoung said, cleaning the tattoo up. 

“Thank you.” Jisung said as he looked at it. 

“It looks great bro.” Felix said as he looked at it. Jisung’s tattoo was a skull with flowers all around it, he had to admit he loved it. 

Hyunjin walked over and looked at it. He had to see how Wooyoung did on it. 

_ I could’ve done better. _ Hyunjin thought as he looked at it. 

“Looks good Jisung.” Hyunjin said. 

“Thanks, I just laid there.” Jisung shrugged. “Thank you Wooyoung.” 

“No problem cutie.” Wooyoung winked causing Hyunjin’s blood to boil. But why? He has Bogum and Jisung is just his friend. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ 

About two weeks had passed since Jisung got his tattoo, in that time Hyunjin slowly began to notice things that Jisung did and how attractive Jisung was. Hyunjin slowly began to realize he’d liked Jisung since they first met.

It was around 11 on a Friday when Hyunjin decided he was going to go see Jisung. He texted Felix to see if Jisung was at the dorm or was in his studio and to no surprise, Jisung was at his studio. He was probably going to stay up all night and then sleep the whole next day. Hyunjin headed to the studio and knocked on the door before walking in. Jisung turned in his chair and saw Hyunjin standing there. 

“Hey?” Jisung said. 

“Hey.” Hyunjin said as he walked over and sat next to Jisung. 

“You need something?” Jisung asked. 

“Just wanted to see you.” Hyunjin said. That confused Jisung, why would he want to see Hyunjin when he could see Bogum. 

“Where’s Bogum?” Jisung asked. 

“I don’t know, don’t really care.” Hyunjin shrugged. Hyunjin stopped seeing Bogum a few days after he had started to realize his feelings for Jisung. 

“Aren’t you two still together?” Jisung asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“No, we were never together.” Hyunjin said. 

“Seemed like you were.” Jisung said. 

“We weren’t together, I told him I wasn’t interested anymore.” Hyunjin said. “I realized I have feelings for someone else, someone more important to me.” 

“That’s good, are you dating them?” Jisung asked. 

“No, not yet. Hopefully soon.” Hyunjin said. Jisung nodded as Hyunjin grabbed Jisung’s hand. “You can keep working on whatever you were working on.” 

“Okay?” Jisung questioned as he put headphones on and started working on his computer. His hand never leaving Hyunjin’s hold. Jisung thought it was weird, Hyunjin was affectionate with all the other boys but usually not Jisung. But Jisung wasn’t going to turn down the opportunity to hold Hyunjin’s hand. 

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ 

The next time Hyunjin was at the tattoo shop, Wooyoung approached him. 

“Hey.” Wooyoung said as he sat down in the chair next to Hyunjin. 

“Hey.” Hyunjin said, looking up from the tattoo he was drawing.

“So your friend, Jisung.” Wooyoung smirked. 

Hyunjin’s full attention was now on Wooyoung. “What about him?” 

“Is he single?” Wooyoung asked causing Hyunjin’s shoulders to tense. “He’s pretty hot and he was fun to talk to while I was giving him his tattoo.” 

“He’s taken.” Hyunjin asked. 

“Damn, the guy is lucky then.” Wooyoung said, hoping to piss Hyunjin off. 

“Yeah, I am lucky.” Hyunjin said. 

“Oh, you’re dating him?” Wooyoung smirked. “You’re cute together.” 

“Thanks..” Hyunjin trailed off. 

“No problem.” Wooyoung said before walking away. Did Hyunjin really just say that? 

“Jisung, can we talk?” Hyunjin asked, walking into Jisung’s studio only to be met by Bogum and Jisung sitting there. “What are you doing here?” 

“I was looking for you.” Bogum said as he got up and walked over to Hyunjin. “Let’s go talk baby.” 

“I’m good.” Hyunjin said, walking around Bogum and sitting next to Jisung. 

“Hyunjin stop acting like this.” Bogum replied rolling his eyes. 

“I told you I wasn’t interested anymore.” Hyunjin said. “You just don’t understand that.” 

“Then who are you interested in?” Bogum asked, crossing his arms. “No one is better than I am or hotter.” 

“Jisung is.” Hyunjin said causing Jisung’s head to snap towards him.

“Excuse me?” Bogum asked. 

“I’ve been in love with Jisung since I met him, he’s everything you’re not. He’s sweet, caring, has an amazing heart, he’s passionate, hardworking. Everything I love.” Hyunjin said. “So please get out of my boyfriend’s studio.” 

Bogum nor Jisung could believe Hyunjin’s words. Bogum stormed out of the studio, slamming the door as Jisung looked at Hyunjin. 

“D-Did you mean all of that?” Jisung stuttered, tears welling up in his eyes from being nervous and from being so touched by Hyunjin’s words. 

“I meant it all.” Hyunjin said. “I was stupid and never let myself realize that I’ve been in love with you until I saw you with Wooyoung and then it all hit me. I should’ve realized sooner and confessed to you.” 

“I love you too.” Jisung sniffled. Hyunjin smiled, leaning forward and kissing Jisung. 

Everything was falling into place with Jisung and Hyunjin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this, maybe I'll make more parts at a later time as like a sequel.


End file.
